Bathroom Space
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: How had Jack missed that his bathroom was being taken over?


**Title: **Bathroom Space  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRM  
**Summary: **How had Jack missed that his bathroom was being taken over?

1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - The Naughty Couch  
4 - Enjoying the Small Things  
5 - Dalek Invasion  
6 - What Makes A Family  
7 - Opening Night

**Author's note: **This is AU and the 8th installment of this series. It takes place between Sleepover and The Naughty Couch.

x

Jack paused as he brushed his teeth and glanced down at the counter next to the sink. He was used to it being filled with his own various grooming products, mingled with children's bubbles and bath toys. What he wasn't used to seeing, was a razor that wasn't his, a toothbrush that he knew didn't belong to him and an after shave that was _definitely _not his.

There was a gentle knock on the door and it opened a crack as Ianto stuck his head around. "Hey," he greeted, seeing that Jack was out of the shower. "I gotta go to work," he whispered, stepping behind the other man and sliding his arms around Jack's waist.

The inspector nodded his head, still not taking his eyes off the products in front of him as his mind ran through the various meanings that their presence meant.

"Jack?" Ianto called, nipping at Jack's neck with his teeth as a way to bring the other man back to the present. "Every thing okay?"

Jack blinked and rinsed his mouth out, replacing his toothbrush on the thin ledge below the mirror. "Yeah," he replied, turning around and running his fingers through Ianto's hair, ignoring the other man's indignant cries and trying to push his over analysing thoughts to the side.

x

For the tenth time in as many minutes, Jack found his thoughts straying away from the warrant application he was drawing up, to his bathroom. How long had all that stuff been there? What did their presence mean?

"Crap!" he cried, only realising too late that he had been pressing the same key on the keyboard for too long and there was now a string of 'A's' dancing across his screen.

Gwen looked up from the newspaper she was reading – she never seemed to be bothered by things like paperwork, even when Jack was struggling over his own, she flew through hers – and laughed at the scowl on his face. "Something wrong?" she murmured, turning back to the paper and flicking over the page.

He didn't answer and she looked up curiously. "You are okay, right?"

Jack nodded his head, but before she could resume her reading, he replied, "What does it mean when someone leaves their stuff in your bathroom?"

She chuckled and shook her head, her dark hair falling in front of her face. "Took you long enough to realise," she murmured, getting up and walking around, perching on the edge of Jack's desk.

The way Jack's forehead crumpled in confusion was almost too adorable for Gwen and she hugged him tightly, despite his murmured objections. "Gwen, what the hell are you talking about?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and moved back around to her own desk. "Ianto wants to move in with you," she stated bluntly.

Jack's eyes went wide for a long while and, just when she was getting worried they would actually fall out of his head, he closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath she hadn't even realised Jack was holding.

"How… How do you know he wants that?" he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her suspiciously.

"Because he told me," she responded matter-of-factly.

"He told you?" Jack repeated incredulously, admitting something like that to Gwen didn't seem like something Ianto would do.

Gwen nodded, glaring at him a little, "He's my friend as well, you know? Talk to him," she encouraged, "I think you'll find I'm right, as usual."

x

The small two bedroomed house was silent when Ianto pushed the door open, using the spare key Jack had given him a couple of months before.

The silence was more than slightly unnerving to the lawyer; even though it was after seven o'clock – which meant Dylan was in bed – there should be some noise coming from Jack, who couldn't do _anything _quietly.

"Jack?" he called, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake Dylan who was a nightmare to get back to sleep again.

"Up here," Jack's disembodied voice called from the upper floor.

Locking the door behind him, Ianto dropped his briefcase to the floor and threw his coat on the hook, toeing off his shoes, before heading up the slightly creaky staircase to Jack's bedroom.

The room was dimly lit, like the rest of the house, and Ianto could barely make out the shape of Jack standing at the foot of the bed, wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and a black T-shirt.

"What are you up to?" Ianto asked suspiciously, closing and locking the bedroom door in case whatever Jack wanted was sex – which was usually the case with the police officer.

Jack remained silent and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together with a tenderness that was almost painful to experience.

It was pretty rare for Ianto to see Jack like this, romantic and tender, and he didn't want to break the spell, but he wanted to know what was on Jack's mind and what had been bugging him since that morning.

"Are you okay?"

Jack nodded his head, kissing Ianto once more before replying, "You've taken over my bathroom."

Something in Ianto's brain clicked with recognition and he averted his eyes guiltily, part of him amazed that he had been caught, while the rest of him couldn't believe how long it had taken Jack to realise. "Ah…"

The other man slid his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer and pressing their forehead's together so he could look into his eyes. "You could have just asked," he whispered.

Ianto almost growled when he realised he was blushing; he was thirty-two-years-old, for crying out loud! He shouldn't blush like a teenage girl. "I just…" he almost smacked himself for sounding like a bumbling idiot. He spoke to criminals and lawyers on a daily basis, why was speaking to his lover so difficult?

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," he eventually admitted, pressing his hands against Jack's shoulder blades and pulling him closer.

Jack captured his lips again, this kiss more passionate than the others. "I would have said, yes," he whispered, nuzzling Ianto's cheek and pressing feather kisses across his jaw.

He lifted his head and their eyes met as Jack whispered the three words he had never said to Ianto, "I love you."

Ianto grinned and ran his fingers through Jack's soft hair, crushing their lips together in a passionate and intense kiss. "I love you too."

x

After a week or so of Ianto living with Jack and Dylan, it became obvious to the couple that there was no way it was going to work without some changes.

The trouble came to light when they realised just how many toys Dylan had accumulated in his three years of life. Not only was the small back bedroom he slept in overflowing, but there were toys strewn up the stairs and piled high in the corner of the living room.

When Ianto rolled over in the bed and found himself lying on an action man, he knew it was time to say something to Jack.

"This isn't going to work," he stated, sitting up and pulling the toy out from under the covers.

Jack rolled over and, upon spotting the figure, smirked. "Where was that?" he asked, taking the toy from him and throwing it into the corner.

"You really don't want to know," Ianto replied, batting away Jack's wandering hands; they needed to talk about this and he wasn't going to let the other man distract him. "Jack, this isn't going to work," he repeated.

The police officer sighed and flopped back onto the mattress, looking up at the ceiling idly. "What isn't gonna?" he yawned, it was almost midnight and far too late to be having a serious conversation of any kind.

"Us living together like this," Ianto replied, suddenly making Jack feel considerably more awake. "There's just no room for two of us and a small child."

Jack's tired brain took a moment to catch up with what Ianto was implying, but when it did he sat upright and turned to face Ianto. "Are you saying we should get a bigger place? Together?"

Ianto nodded and took Jack's hands in his. "Think about it, you sell this place - mine's already on the market – and we use the money to buy somewhere else. With both our wages, we'll be able to afford a bigger house. Somewhere that's big enough to live _comfortably _without finding action men in the bed."

Jack chuckled and moved so he was straddling Ianto's lap. "You have wonderful ideas, Mr Jones," he whispered, carding his hands through Ianto's hair and kissing him hotly, not feeling tired at all now.

"Just, let's not tell Dylan until we've found somewhere. He'll want to move in immediately."

x

Ianto growled as they left the house. "Jack, you're doing my head in," he stated, unlocking his car door and slipping into the driver's seat. "There was nothing wrong with this house."

Jack scoffed and shook his head, crossing another house of his mental list. "The garden wasn't big enough," he retorted, fastening his seat belt as Ianto pulled the car into the outside lane of traffic. "Do you want to be the one to tell Dylan that our new house doesn't have a garden big enough for his trampoline?"

The lawyer didn't reply, knowing that Jack was right; if they were going to find the perfect house, it had to have all the elements on their combined lists, not just the features one of them wanted.

"There's one more house we need to see," Jack told him, looking at his PDA before programming the address into the car's ATMOS navigational system. "After this, it's back to the drawing board."

The representative from the Estate Agents had left them alone in the empty house, to spend a while observing it without feeling obliged to do anything.

"It's definitely big enough," Ianto mused, glancing around the living room.

Jack nodded his head, heading into the dining room where there was another door which lead to the medium sized kitchen. He opened the back door and grinned when he saw the size of the garden. "Come see this," he called through to the living room.

Ianto stepped up to Jack, sliding his arms around his waist as he looked over his shoulder at the large garden. "Dylan's going to want a bigger trampoline," he murmured.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "He's not getting one." He closed and locked the door once more, "That one cost me a fortune." He threw a look towards the hallway where the stairs were located, "You wanna check out the bedrooms?" he grinned.

Together they headed up the stairs where there were five doors, four of which lead to bedrooms. They knew from earlier that the master bedroom had a small en suite. Two of the remaining rooms were average sized and be perfect for Dylan's bedroom and playroom.

"What would we use this for?" Jack asked, looking around the smallest bedroom which had a tiny window overlooking the side garden of the detached house. "Storage?"

Ianto looked as though he was pacing the room anxiously, although Jack had a feeling he was measuring the width of the room somehow. "What about an office?" he suggested. "That way we wouldn't have to worry about opening our briefcases and finding Dylan's used our reports for colouring books."

Jack laughed at the scowl on his lover's face and looped his arms around Ianto's neck. "That happened once. He was only trying to be nice."

He chuckled as well and nodded his head, "I know," he whispered, kissing Jack's cheek and looking around the room once more. "So we agree? We'll put an offer in for this place?"

x

The most adorable look of confusion crossed Dylan's chance when Cadi brought him home from nursery a few months later. There were flat pack boxes leant against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, and various things were placed in different boxes throughout the living room.

Jack was upstairs when he heard the door open and Cadi's Welsh-accented voice call out that they were back. He responded to her, telling her where he was before going back to his task of sorting Dylan's old broken toys from the ones he played with and that actually worked.

He heard footsteps bound up the stairs, seconds before his son entered the room. Jack turned around and wasn't surprised to find Dylan standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a look that was so 'Ianto' that Jack found himself feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, kid," he greeted as though it were perfectly normal for him to be stood in the centre of Dylan's room, placing stuffed animals into a black bag. "You might want to hold on to Dino," he advised, handing Dylan the blue dinosaur Ianto had bought him almost a year ago.

"Daddy!" Dylan cried when he noticed that the boxes were filled with his own toys.

Cadi appeared and smirked when she noticed Jack's packing. "The sale went through, then?" the fourteen year old asked.

Jack nodded his head and crouched down in front of Dylan. "Dyl, you know how Ianto has been staying here for a while?" The three year old nodded his head and Jack continued, "He's going to live with us permanently and we've bought another house."

Dylan's eyes widened in comical surprise, "Another?" he whispered.

He nodded his head and studied Dylan carefully, looking out for any indication that he was uncomfortable. "A bigger house, where you can have a bedroom _and _a playroom where you can build a fort you don't have to put away."

"Really?" He still looked unconvinced as Jack spoke, almost like he didn't believe the words that were spilling from his father's mouth.

Jack agreed and pulled out his mobile phone. "Do you want to ask Ianto yourself?"

The police officer quickly dialled Ianto's number and waited until the other man answered before handing the phone to Dylan.

Dylan put the phone to his ear and shouted, "Yan-Toe!" before remembering that his daddy had told him he didn't need to shout; that Ianto would still be able to hear him even though he wasn't nearby.

"Daddy said we got another house." He fell silent as he listened to what the lawyer was saying on the other end of the line, before he grinned and nodded his head, blowing a noisy kiss to Ianto before handing the phone back to Jack.

Jack put the phone to ear to speak to his boyfriend, only to discover that the lawyer had already severed the connection; apparently he thought packing was more important than Jack. That thought made Jack want to pout a little, although without Ianto around to tease, the pout would be kind of pointless.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, watching as Dylan threw his coat on the floor and began piling things into Jack's organised boxes; things which Jack quickly removed when Dylan wasn't looking.

"He's going to bounce with me tomorrow," Dylan stated, placing Dino safely on his pillow for that night when he went to bed.

Cadi rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face as she offered to make them sandwiches, much to Jack's relief when he realised that he hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Daddy?" Dylan asked, tugging on Jack's hand to make him look at him. "Yan-Toe said he promises to 'leave you space in the bathroom'."

The End


End file.
